runaway
by CompassionateKunoichi
Summary: Robin engania a Raven, que pasa cuadno cierto villano decide hacer su moviemiento, song-fic Runaway de Avril Lavigne


Runaway

Raven POV

Got up on the wrong side of life today, yeah  
>Crashed the car and I'm gonna be really late<br>My phone doesn't work 'cause it's out of range  
>Looks like it's just one of those kind of days <p>

Odio este día, era lo único en lo que podía pensar, me levante como siempre, un día tranquilo, fui a la azotea a encontrarme con mi "novio" Robín, y resulta que no está ahí, así que decidí ir a su habitación, para ver si estaba bien, pero resulta que si está en su cuarto con Strafire BESANDOSE, lo que hace al verme es decir Rae no es como parece… obviamente no me quedo escuchando su patética escusa y lo único que le digo, es TERMINAMOS y ,me dirijo hacia el lobby, cuando llego oigo los pasos de Robín que corre tras de mí, pero no alcanza decir nada xq suena la alarma…q felicidad… (Sarcasmo) ahí el vuelve a ser el líder, es Red X, y vamos a salvar el día

You can't kick me down, I'm already on the ground  
>No you can't, 'cause you couldn't catch me anyhow<br>Blue skies but the sun isn't coming out, no  
>Today it's like I'm under a heavy cloud <p>

Como siempre Red X, llegamos Red X hace burla de Robín, cosa que me molestaba, ahora solo me le quiero unir, Chico bestia ataca, pero queda atrapado en una goma roja, Cy se dirigí con su canon sónico pero Red X lo desactiva, de ahí le sigue Star, el coquetea con ella, ella se enoja, y queda atrapada a una pared, por ultimo Robín, enfadado por lo que le hizo a su equipo…(si claro…solo es xq le coqueteaba a Star), es fácil predecir sus movimientos y queda atrapado en una cosa pegajosa, de ahí X se dirige hacia a mi

-Hola Solecito, tiempo sin verte – q bien, ahora trataba de coquetear conmigo – me has extrañado?  
>-primero , no me digas solecito – dije mientras me preparaba para la batalla – y segundo, no, no te extrañe pero, eres una buena forma para descargar la rabia… - y con eso le empecé a atacar<p>

And I  
>feel so alive<br>I can't help myself  
>don't you realize <p>

-Así que estamos salvajes hoy? – me dijo, con su tono burlón – que paso? El Chico Pesadilla te estaba engañando con la sexy extraterrestre?  
>Oh..No…no dijo eso – Y A TI QUE TE IMPORTA X! – grite, el enfado no me permitía pelear bien, tambien me di cuenta que Robín se estaba sonrojando y Star tambien, que par de traidores<br>-Claro que me importa, porque eso significa que estas soltera, y que tengo oportunidad – diciendo esto me ataco y me dejo pegada a la pared como Starfire, lo que no me esperaba era que se alzara un poco la máscara y me besara, me empecé a sonrojar  
>-Hasta luego preciosa – y con eso se fue<p>

I just wanna scream and lose control  
>Throw my hands up and let it go<br>Forget about everything and runaway, yeah 

En ese instante quería salir de esta cosa pegajosa e ir y golpearlo, como se atreve a BESARME, Robín es el único que puede hacer eso…que rayos estoy hablando NI Robín puedo hacer eso, el ya no es mi novio, solo quiero olvidar y huir, irme lejos de aquí, para acabar con el dolor de la traición de Robín, mi EX-novio y Star mi tan dicha amiga

I just want to fall and lose myself  
>Laughing so hard it hurts like hell<br>Forget about everything and runaway, yeah

después de que nos sacaran de esa cosa pegajosa, Robín quiso Hablar conmigo, le volví a decir TERMINAMOS, NO TENEMOS NADA DE QUE HABLAR y me desaparecí, llegue a una parte algo lejos de Jump City pero me gustaba, tenía una vista Hermosa, empecé a recordar los eventos del día, me empecé a reír xq no quería llorar, no quería mostrar debilidad pero, la única verdadera risa que me salió fue cuando recordé que X llamo a Robín el "chico Maravilla" lo llamo "chico Pesadilla" en serio no lo había pensado nunca

So so is how I'm doing, if you're wondering  
>I'm in a fight with the world but I'm winning<br>So stay there, come closer, it's at your own risk  
>Yeah you know how it is, life can be a bitch <p>

En ese momento escucho pasos acercándose, es Red X, al inicio sentí como que estaba preocupado, luego volvió a ser como siempre  
>-que buscándome preciosa? – dijo con su tono de burla<br>-ya quisieras X, solo vine a despejar la mente – dije pero mi voz salió entrecortada  
>-que ocurre, como es que la miembro mas oscura de los titanes y la novia formal del líder esta aquí sola, sin su novio? – Dijo<br>-tienes mucha curiosidad verdad? – mientras decía esto, el se sentó al lado mío  
>-claro…no está mal, querer ser amigable de vez en cuando, además que te ves muy triste y vulnerable<br>-no soy vulnerable X – dije molesta  
>-bueno, bueno, lo que tu digas, pero tal vez hablarlo con alguien que no tiene nada que ver te haga sentir mejor<br>-tienes razon – dije – debería hablar con Speedy – si no tuviera esa mascara podría jurar que tenia la boca abierta de la sorpresa – lo siento, no sé si debería contarte después de todo eres un villano, pero igualmente lo hare, esta mañana me levante como siempre, Robín y yo siempre nos encontramos en la azotea de la torre, como no estaba lo fui a buscar a su habitación, pero cuando entro, lo encuentro besándose con Starfire, a quien consideraba mi amiga y mi hermana, ella me aconsejaba y Robín, a quien amo…amaba engañándome, no lo pude soportar y le dije que terminamos, pero cuando dijiste eso durante la batalla, me di cuenta que nunca me amo, siempre que coqueteabas con Star el se ponía furioso, pensaba que lo hacia xq derrotabas fácilmente al resto del equipo, pero que ciega fui…me creí un cuento que yo misma cree…un cuento que no tiene final feliz – con eso mi voz se quebró, y no sé como termine llorando en los brazos de X.

But I  
>I feel so alive<br>I can't help myself  
>don't you realize<p>

-no llores, por favor no llores – me dijo, me estaba suplicando que no llore…Red X  
>-xq, esta no es una gran oportunidad para ti, sacar buena información – dije llorando<br>-No, xq la chica de la que estoy enamorado está llorando por la traición de un cretino en mallas verdes – con eso me dejo en shock  
>-que dijiste?<br>-que estoy enamorado de ti, lo he estado desde siempre, desde el primer día en que te vi, siempre reservada, hermosa y poderosa, me moría de los celos siempre que veía que el chico pesadillo te abrazaba y besaba – dijo él mientras me abrazaba – y pensar que deja a la chica mas hermosa del mundo, lo mejor que le puso pasar por Star, si es guapa, pero es inocente y no se puede tener una buena charla con ella  
>-No te creo – dije lastimada – xq yo? Nunca te has fijado en mi<br>-No lo hacía para no levantar sospechas, además si no me crees mira en mis ojos – dijo el  
>-No puedo verlos…tienes la máscara – pero cuando dije esto, el se empezó a sacar la máscara, su cabello es negro como la noche, y ojos grises, sus ojos decían que estaba diciendo la verdad – te creo…lo veo en tus ojos…<br>-Ven conmigo…no vuelvas con las personas que te traicionaron…si quieres dejo de ser Red X, pero ven conmigo – me suplico  
>-Iré contigo, no te puedo pedir que dejes de ser Red X, porque ese eres tú, si tu lo dejas xq quieres está bien, pero no te puedo cambiar, pero déjame volver a la torre, coger mis cosas y decirle algo a mis tan dichos "amigos"<br>-Iré contigo, ahh y por si acaso mi nombre es Jason…Jason Tood

I just wanna scream and lose control  
>Throw my hands up and let it go<br>Forget about everything and runaway, yeah 

Llegamos a la torre, el insistió en acompañarme, no le podía decir que no, cuando entre al lobby, se escucharon los gritos de Cy y Chico bestia que estaban jugando Videojuegos y en una esquina estaban Robín y Strafire cogidos de la mano y besándose, así que decidí interrumpir  
>-Raven…llegaste, donde estabas mi amor? – me dijo Robín<br>-Primero, no me llamen "mi amor" traidor, y segundo solo vengo a decir que me voy, ya cogí mis cosas y aquí está el comunicador, no creo que me vuelvan a necesitar, no es verdad "mi amor"?  
>-Amiga Raven, porque te vas de esta manera? – dijo la cínica de Starfire<br>-Starfire, no me llames "amiga", las amigas no se traicionan, estabas besando a MI novio y todavía me llamas "amiga", y me voy porque no aguanto mas estar aquí, ya no mas  
>-Pero Rae…xq no nos dijiste….xq te vas tan de repente? – dijeron Cy y Chico Bestia<br>-Porque ustedes no se dieron cuenta, mientras estaban jugando juego que aquí los traidores se estaban besando en frente suyo, y me voy xq encontré a alguien que realmente me quiere y me cuida – al decir esto, parece que Robín perdió la paciencia  
>-quien es ESE que "quiere" y "cuida" a una mitad DEMONIO? – se notaba el veneno en sus palabras<br>-realmente no puedo creer lo ciega que fui al creer que me querías chico pesadilla – dije con una sonrisa de lado – y la persona que me quiere y cuida como soy es Red X – con eso Jason apareció de lo nada  
>-Si, chico pesadilla, te pierdes a la mas hermosa, inteligente, dulce y por supuesto valiente chica que jamás conocerás, y otra cosa – con eso se dirigió y golpeo a Robín con una de sus patadas, la cara de los demás eran únicas de shock y rabia – no le vuelvas a decir a MI chica "mi amor" solo yo le puedo decir, y no le vuelvas a decir "semi-demonio" xq ella es mas humana que todos ustedes juntos – con eso ambos nos desaparecimos<p>

I just want to fall and lose myself  
>Laughing so hard it hurts like hell<br>Forget about everything and runaway, yeah

Aparecimos nuevamente en el lugar donde Jason me encontró, y nos empezamos a reír, sus caras, sus expresiones fueron únicas, se volvió a sacar la mascar y me abrazo por detrás, me dijo:  
>-Raven, en serio te amo – fue serio y dulce<br>-Yo…yo no te amo…pero sé que llegare a hacerlo – y con eso me empinen y lo bese, al inicio fue dulce, pero poco a poco se convirtió en uno lleno de pasión, uno con el cual me decía que me amaba  
>-No me importa, puedo esperar mil años si es necesario – y con eso me volvió a besar<p>

Runaway, runaway  
>Runaway, runaway<br>Runaway, runaway  
>(Runaway run runaway)<br>Runaway, runaway  
>(Runaway run runaway) <p>

CG-C: bueno o malo? Malo o bueno? Espero Reviews (: 


End file.
